


Sweet Salvation

by Camfield



Series: Salvation [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And not an asshole, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, M/M, Male Lactation, Reyes being nice and supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camfield/pseuds/Camfield
Summary: For two years he was good. Kept himself dry, never let a hint out as to what he disappeared to do on a regular basis. Not even to Gabriel, who constantly grumbled about him skipping out on things to wank.He could deal with that. Let them think he was just a horny kid, it was preferable





	

He’d kept it under wraps.

Sure, there’d been some close calls, a few missions that had gone on just a little too long for comfort, but nothing he couldn’t handle.

He’d bought a hand pump, just a little one, to take with him. Had been nervous from the second he hit ‘purchase’ to the moment he slipped into town to pick up the package. Couldn’t have it delivered, they’d scan it and then ask questions.

Everyone asked questions. He hated that, hated his own goddamn biology, too.

And for a good two years he was fine. Kept himself dry, never let a hint out as to what he disappeared to do on a regular basis. Not even to Gabriel, who constantly grumbled about him skipping out on things to wank.

He could deal with that. Let them think he was just a horny kid, it was preferable.

*****

It’d been too long. 

They’d been out here nearly a week, stuck because Talon had taken control of the airspace and they couldn’t get out. It wouldn’t have been bad, but he’d broken his pump the second day in. Fallen hard and crushed the shell against the pavement trying not to get shot, a poor roll.

The other guy hadn’t made it out alive, that was his only consolation.

But now it was four days later and he was alone. Tucked into some warehouse corner, surrounded by debris and aching. Tears a constant flow down his cheeks to match the sharp pain that radiated out from the core of each pectoral to sting the nipples. Leaking, unable to keep enough pressure on them because of how sore they were.  
His head hung. Exhausted to his bones, waiting for the signal to rendezvous that hadn’t yet come. 

So much pain.

Bootsteps alerted him that someone was close and he immediately pulled his gun from its holster. Two bullets left, no refill cartridges. Hand tightening on the handle, his other hand braced over his chest and eyes trying to clear the tears to see properly.

Step, step, and he almost sobbed when he recognized them. Then froze because no. No, he couldn’t be seen, not like this. Not by Gabriel, not by the man who he needed to impress. To prove to that he was a competent agent. No. No no no...

But those steps came closer before he could press back into the debris, and the gun was shoved back into his holster so he could bracket his chest with both arms. Desperate to keep it a secret. Keep everything a secret.

“Hey, you alright, kid?”

Reyes was injured, or had been, but only smooth skin showed under the torn material of his uniform. A testament to the SEP he’d been a part of. Jesse would have been jealous, had been jealous, but right now he was in too much pain, too embarrassed, to look closely.

“‘M fine. Fine. I can stay here, till, t-till they come t’ get us. Y’ can check on everyone else.”

Edging desperation, to keep Gabe away, to keep his secret secret. The frown on his commander’s face telling him he’d failed already, because no way would the guy leave him after that and he cursed himself for saying anything at all.

Eyes raked over him, he could feel it. Squeezed his own tight so he couldn’t give anything else away and doing it anyway. Hands pulled at his arms, firmly but not roughly, and there was a slight pause at how thoroughly his black undershirt was drenched before those same insistent hands were pulling it up, though with a little more urgency than before.

“...shit, kid.”

Jesse couldn’t help it. The way that tears sprung fresh to his eyes and his chest heaved. The cooler air against his chest both a blessing and sparking a new wave of pinging pain as nipples tried to pebble up as a result.

“Don’t, don’t, jus’... jus’ l-leave m’ be!”

He hadn’t opened his eyes yet, couldn’t. Didn’t want to see that disgusted face. That lack of respect he’d come to appreciate, to be happy about. He didn’t want to see the death of his character in Reyes’ eyes.

But he didn’t expect a hand to cup one pectoral and work it over gently. The pain shooting through him even as a line of milk sprayed out and his breath hitched. Eyes flying open as he made to press into it and pull away from it all at once, panic rising.

“Don’t! Gonna make ‘em-” 

The sentence never got finished, the warning that he’d start leaking even more once the let down started dying in his mouth because Gabe was leaning in, slow and sure, and easing his mouth over the nipple and swollen areola and Jesse couldn’t help the strangled gasp that ran through him as a tongue pressed up against the bottom of the muscle, into the pouch of milk and sucked and...

That gasp turned into a keen, and hands that had been trying to push the older man away came to cradle his head, keep him close. The sharp sense of relief... every pull of milk drained away a little more of the pain even as it caused it. Too long spent without any kind of comfort, even for as short a period of time as it had been made him nearly blubber. It was such a starkly different pain then breaking a bone, or being shot. Those he could deal with, had dealt with, but this...

His breath is hitching, catching as he shudders and keens. Shoulders tense with the rough ache of being overfull, relaxing slowly as the pressure and pain ease off with that mouth gently working around his muscle. God... he hadn’t ever thought Gabe could be gentle, not like this. Hard man, hard mouth, hard ass, but none of that mattered right now because he finally, finally had relief and the tears that kept streaming from his eyes came from more than just the release of milk.

Hands cradled the dark, curly head to him, petting him in what he hoped was a soothing manner. The milk was streaming now, coaxed into letting down by that soft, insistent tongue and gentle mouth. His other nipple leaking more copiously, the pressure there easing, slowly, but steadily. 

Jesse was in heaven, he was sure of it. Soft emotions just kept rolling over him, eyelashes fluttering as he was suckled. Gasps of pleasure, thought he had no idea where it emanated from, floating from his mouth alongside the keens and whimpers until Gabriel’s arms wrapped around him like an embrace. His weight bearing the younger man back to the ground, but buffered by those same arms, under his waist and neck, cradling him in a manner he knew damn well didn’t mesh with what he associated with Reyes. 

And it didn’t matter one bit.

He didn’t realize he was empty on that first side until that warm mouth traveled over his chest to latch on to the second. Arching up into the mouth as words and gasps and everything just poured anew from him. Heat flushed, wrecked. Soaked with tears and leaked milk, lashes damp and cheeks shiny, stroking cheeks and looking down into those dark eyes. Connected, unable to turn away as finally those sobs and cries turn to croons and vocal caresses. Babble that runs over his tongue like water, soft words and praise that he’ll feel embarrassed about later but right now... right now...

Right now there was a man in his arms who hadn’t judged him, who hadn’t made fun of him, and who had helped him when he certainly hadn’t had to and Jesse’s gratitude for that bloomed up in his chest until he felt full of affection.

Not once did he break eye contact as Gabriel emptied the second side. Gaze locked on to those deep brown eyes as he cooed mush and connection against the act that had them locked together by choice, and it was definitely now Jesse’s choice to keep him cradled up close. To watch with intimate pleasure when the older man finally let go of taking care of Jesse so that Jesse could take care of him.

It didn’t matter that it would be for a scant few moments on a dirty floor in a broken warehouse. It didn’t matter that his commander was, well, his commander. At this moment all they were were two needy people, connected in one of the most intimate and primal of ways. Jesse watching as Gabe’s eyes fluttered the closer he got to draining the milk fully. Full of the thinner foremilk that had sprung from the nipple first and now filling the last parts of his belly with the thick cream that comes close to empty. Finally breaking off to lick his lips, then lean down and place a tender kiss to the underside of the muscle, just where it sloped into the definition of Jesse’s abs.

Endorphin heavy eyes refused to look away though. Even exhausted and drained, the cowboy still finds energy to stroke his thumbs over Reyes’ cheekbones, crooning again.

There’s a soft laugh, and Jesse finds himself tucked against Gabriel’s shirt. His own tugged down gently, though still wet with sticky, leaked milk, and a jacket tugged over him. Gripping at both man and material as he succumbs to the chemicals and gentle voice that are telling him to rest. 

So rest he does. He sleeps deep, hard, and when he wakes up back at base alone he doesn’t feel all that unhappy about anything that happened. Embarrassed, yes, and definitely in need of a shower, but, well...

He is in Gabriel’s bed, after all.


End file.
